The present invention relates generally to improving the performance of mobile devices and, more particularly, to improving mobile device performance by reducing network round trips.
Back and forth traffic between server and client can negatively affect device performance and unnecessarily strain battery use. It would be desirable to use data caching for anticipated queries to reduce network round trips.